


Ten Percent

by CitadelSpires



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Sucy Thinks About Lotte A Lot, Sucy thinks Lotte could never love her, Sulotte, This is really just internal thought, This isn't actually sad though, fine I'll just do it myself, seriously I want more sulotte fics, that's enough tags I think, this is probably severely ooc please forgive me, yes I'm writing sulotte fics in 2020, you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitadelSpires/pseuds/CitadelSpires
Summary: Sucy thinks about the things she loves
Relationships: Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Ten Percent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there this is my first ever LWA fic, written years after I watched the show with all the characterization mostly taken from the large number of fanfics I've read recently. It's also one of my first fics in general. So go easy on me okay? I just wanted to write some sulotte cause it's really good and there's an upsettingly small number of fics out there so I want to fix that. Please enjoy my random scribbles. Also fair warning this isn't beta read cause who would want to beta read a sulotte fic.

Sucy was the kind of witch who wasn’t accustomed to… certain feelings. However, to say the Sucy Manbavaran was devoid of all feeling or pleasure would be a gross miscalculation. As anyone who knew Sucy could tell you, she was of the perfect disposition to derive plenty of happiness from a great number of things. Only 70% of which had anything to do with mushrooms. Anyone who knew Sucy would also be able to tell you this number was astonishingly lower than they would expect. 

The other 20% was glee at the strangest, and not infrequently rather morbid, sensations. The kind Akko would usually have no hesitation loudly expressing her distaste for despite, more often than not, the reason they all wound up in these situations anyway, something she, despite her complaining, never seemed to regret or hesitate to do again. The kind Diana stayed as far away from as possible, seeming like she’d rather die than get even a drip of something supposedly “gross” on her skin. The kind Amanda actively sought out, only to be right beside Akko in disgust and loud proclamations of distaste. The kind Lotte good-naturedly endured, a determined look setting on her usually soft face as she did her best to make it through to the other side to support her friends. 

As was so often the case it was Lotte who Sucy couldn’t say felt about such adventures and unpleasant events. For, as always, Lotte preferred to focus only on her friends, and remained ever elusive, not giving such things away. Not even when Sucy looked so close to find out.

That was the problem of course. Because, as I’m sure you’ve noticed this only amounts to 90% of the things Sucy could be said to find happiness in. And what else would the other 10% be for than the light orange tones of hair that were bright, but never blinding? What else than the gleam in those eyes and from those glasses when there was a brilliant new idea or an incoming wave of passionate rambling reserved only for her closest friends? What else than the way those same glowing eyes could still show interest as Sucy described her potions and poisons? What else than the murmurs that came from the bed so close to hers as an exciting new chapter was read, or written?

What else would the very last 10% of her love be for than every single thing about Lotte Yanson?

It’s said that Sucy’s love of mushrooms used to be at 80%. That the love she reserved for her precious, poisonous, friends had to shrink a little to accommodate this new, and different love. So maybe, it would be nice to know how a certain witch, a witch with bright eyes and a brighter heart that showed Sucy maybe everything she loved in this world wasn’t found in the shadows after all, felt about creepy sights, unpleasant situations, and off-putting people. If only so she would understand what Sucy would really mean if she ever ended up looking into those blue eyes that captivated her just as they pierced her shadows, and said

“I care about you over an eighth as much as I care about mushrooms”


End file.
